


The Life for Three

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [38]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cocktail Friday, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Sally, Une, and Noin go out for drinks, and somehow come across the tackiest place ever. At least the place serves their alcohol in very large quantities.





	The Life for Three

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the September 21st Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/178109181264/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**The Life for Three** by luvsanime02

########

“I feel like the floor should be swaying under my feet,” Sally mutters. She looks around the bar, and can’t quite believe that a place like this actually exists.

“Well, if you drink enough tonight, then I’m sure it will seem like it is eventually,” Une points out helpfully. She’s also surveying the room in a mild state of astonishment that somewhere this ridiculous is still in business.

“Relax,” Noin says, waving towards the bar. “Let’s get a drink and grab a barrel. Or more than one drink.”

Despite herself, Sally laughs. “Okay, that’s a good plan,” she agrees.

They order, and then pull up three stools around a barrel, and each of them tries to find the tackiest decoration in the room to point out to each other while they wait for their drinks.

“I think the floor’s the winner,” Noin says thoughtfully when it’s her turn, looking pointedly beneath them.

Sally and Une both glance down, and after a long minute spent taking in the tasteless pattern, both of them concede defeat. 

“How is this place real?” Une asks, clearly still amused by the whole room.

“How did we end up here?” Noin chimes in.

The bartender comes by with their drinks, all pint-sized tankards, and Sally sips from hers happily. “I think I found the answer,” she says dryly. 

Noin laughs, and raises her mug in a toast, Sally and Une quickly following suit. “To freedom!” she calls out.

Catching the reference, Sally snickers. “None of us owns a ship,” she says, but clinks her cup against theirs, anyway.

Une shrugs. “A few more pints, and this place will seem like one,” she says soothingly. “Even the floor could look nice, then.”

Sally glances down disbelievingly at the carpet underneath them. “Please drag me home if I start saying I love it,” she says. After all, there’s getting drunk, and then there’s needing her stomach pumped, and Sally has no interest in visiting the ER tonight.

“Aye, aye,” Noin says, grinning at Une’s sudden laugh and Sally’s gently exasperated look, and then the three of them settle in for a fun night out together. It’s definitely the tackiest place that Sally’s ever had a drink, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
